Scattered Puzzle Pieces
by sonamydbz
Summary: Deborah Wolf has been tragically murdered, and its another case of Who Dunnit? They hire the best detectives in town, F.A.C.E. The detective family of Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, and Arthur Kirkland. But to the detectives dismay, another group of sleuths wants to portray the case. Will the groups get along, or will they forget the case altogether!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Deborah Gilda Mona Wolf; model, pornographic star, actress, and a dead woman. Well, here we go...

We open onto a Los Angeles beach house, the glamorous house belongs to the one and only Deborah Gilda Mona Wolf. The house itself was a mansion, a Victorian blue house with three floors, and a lovely view of L.A. The lights of the city shone brightly on this evening in May. Deborah was in her house, she was sitting on her couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her mascara was running. She was all alone, and on the phone, with her friend Annabelle. "Honestly, I think I'm about to break!"

Sobbed Deborah. "Oh come on Debbie, the guy's a total douchebag." Said Annabelle." He always told me I was the hottest girl he knew, ME, which is true!" Deborah yelled into the phone; she stuffed her face with popcorn as she stared at the TV. She flipped the channels as she continued to complain to her friend about her unprogressing life. "Debbie, I went out with him!" "Yeah well, he said it, not me; and that's not even the half of it; my hair isn' as shiny and as long as it used to be, my legs are too tan, my house is full of pictures of me! Which isn't so bad."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "Oh! My pizza's here!" Deborah squealed as she got up to answer the door.

"Um, alone, watching movies, and ordering pizza?" "Yeah well, I'm dateless, what else am I supposed to do?" As Deborah said this she opened the door, and saw that no one was there. "That's odd..."

"Me and the gang are getting in my jeep, and going downtown for cocktails, stop being a lame bitch and come! There'll be city boys!" " Well, I'll think about it."

Then, a noise came from upstairs. "Hang on, I just heard something." "What?" "I'll call you back." "You are so alone!" Deborah hung up, and she slowly descended the stairs to see what had made that noise. The floorboards creaked, and moaned as she crossed the floor to her bedroom door. A light was on in her room. The door creaked as she opened it; the only living thing there, was her poodle. "I have a poodle... oh yeah!"

Suddenly a door slammed behind her, she swung her head to the side to see what it was. "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?!" To her horror, no one was there. She steadily walked to the door that had slammed. She slowly moved her hand to the knob and turned it. The loud hinges creaked as she opened the door. Nothing. "Huh."

The intruder made their move, and suddenly Deborah was on the floor, a masked figure wearing all black pinned her to the ground, a knife in their hand they tried to attack, but she dodged; she scissor kicked them, and they ran into the shadows for cover. She panted as she stood up, and looked to where the intruder hid. Fear was pulsing through her vains as every second went by. "Who are you?" Deborah asked her attacker. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She said louder this time. She got no reply to her dismay. "Look I don't know if your from around here, but I'm kind of a big deal so-" She never got to finish. Her attacker grabbed her roughly from behind and plunged the knife into her chest, and stomach. Deborah tasted the metallic, bitter taste of blood accumulate in her mouth, she had no time to complain as she suddenly felt herself tumble towards the rail. There was a horrible crack from the rail, and she fell. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she plummeted to her death.

...

Her attacker looked to where she fell, and a lifeless Deborah was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were sterile and widened in horror. They smiled as if to congratualate themselves, and ran down the stairs towards the door. "Deborah Wolf is no more." They chuckled to themselves as they drove away from the mansion, leaving their work to be found by the cops.


	2. Chapter 1: Who's the girl?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the characters, just my OC's and the story! Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter one:

Officer Davis stood above the corpse of Deborah Gilda Mona Wolf, staring at her sterile eyes. Hypnotized by the corpse, he did not notice that a well-dressed man tapped his shoulder. "Officer Davis? May I have a word?"

Alarmed, he turned to see the well-dressed man, and replied: "Why, of course Mister- uh..." "Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." "The Arthur Kirkland? Detective Kirkland of F.A.C.E?!" Asked a baffled officer Davis.

"Yes, and one of your associates' called our office saying they wanted to hire us, is this true?" "Yes, of course we would like the agency F.A.C.E to take this case! It is a tragedy that Ms. Wolf had to die like this." Officer Davis replied.

"Indeed old chap, say, how is it that she died?" Asked the detective. "She was brutally murdered. What we could gather so far is that she was attacked; her attacker grabbed her, and stabbed her in the chest and stomach. She died of blood loss." "Ah, I see, and did your colleagues find any clues? A weapon, a footprint, any DNA?" "No nothing yet, whoever did this is quite the expert." "I agree."

"Oh Mon Cher, you agree with everything the officer says." Both men turned around to see a shoulder-length blond haired man with blue eyes, and with a slight amount of facial hair walk towards them. He wore a black shirt, grey jacket, and grey dress pants. "Ugh, what do you want frog?"

"Oh, anglettere, no need to be rude, I was just being honest." "Whatever frog, I was just informed that we have a new case." "Oh! Magnifique! We'll get to spend a lot more time together then ohonhonhonhon~!" "Bloody hell, no, we will ALL be working on this case, hence the ALL part. Speaking of all, have you seen Matthew or Alfred? I haven't seen them since we got here." Asked the Brit. The French man just smirked at the British man.

"Oh, I think they went off into the mansion to explore, or out back to investigate." The British man just face palmed and glared at the French man. "You bloody git! Who knows what kind of trouble they can get in-" The British man didn't get to finish.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY! HHHHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A short blond haired man with a terrified expression in his blue eyes was in a full sprint towards the Brit. Before the Brit could react the American jumped into his arms, and buried his head into his shoulder. Right behind him, a man that looked just like Alfred, only with wavy short hair, and violet eyes met up with the terrified American, the confused Brit, and the amused French man. The man also had a polar bear in his arms. "Alfred, I told you not to look under the blanket!" "But I was just curious! I didn't think I'd find a dead body! Even though she was kind of hot for a dead chick."

"BLOODY HELL! GET OFF OF ME YOU GIT!" Yelled an annoyed Brit at the still terrified American. Alfred fell to the ground on his butt. "OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT IGGY?!" "BECAUSE! AND I TOLD YOU BEFORE TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Oh, Mon Amor, he is but a child, leave him alone." "STAY OUT OF THIS FROG!" "Um- e-excuse m-me?" Matthew asked. As always, everyone ignored the Canadian during their arguments, so as always, he decided to finish what they came for.

Matthew walked towards the confused, yet amused officer and said to him in his strongest voice: "We'll take the case Officer." Officer Davis turned towards the shy looking young man. He wore a light violet shirt, with a dark chestnut brown vest, and tan dress pants. "Oh! Yes, thank you, thank you Mister- um- eh-" "Williams. Just, Matthew Williams." Said Matthew as he slowly turned and walked towards the now arguing Francis and Arthur, while a laughing Alfred stood by and watched.

"Okay everyone, I've got the file, and we can go ba-" "MATTIE! CHECK IT OUT! THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN! AIN'T IT HILARIOUS?!" Alfred interrupted Matthew while pointing at the two arguing men. "No, it isn't, now could we please leave; I got the file." "Oh, alright, and FROG! STOP. TOUCHING. MY. ASS. PLEASE." "But it was an accident angleterre, ohonhonhonhon~!"

"Oh, but to me it looked like no accident my good sir." They all turned to see a young woman, probably a nineteen year old. She wore a pink and black tank top, a leather jacket with fur on the sleeves and hood, green short jeans, and black/silver high heeled boots. She had medium dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, a Gucci purse, and to top it all off, a black fedora.

"Pleased to meet you gentlemen, my name is Navi Dela Cruz Vargas, but you can call me Ms. Cruz. I have come to investigate the murder of Ms. Wolf." Said the mysterious woman.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Asked a confused Alfred. Arthur smacked him upside the head, Alfred glared but his attention turned back towards the woman. "Excuse me Ms. Cruz, but do you mean to tell me you are a detective who works alone?" "Oh no Mr. Kirkland, I most certainly do not work alone, but I myself have just come to investigate the scene of the crime." "So, have the police also hired you to investigate and solve the case as well?" "As a matter of fact, yes they have hired us to solve this case."

"WHAT?!" Screamed all four men at the response she gave them. "Well then, I'll be taking this, and you four will get the copy." She smiled as she swiped the file from Matthew's hands. "W-what the- HEY!" Matthew said as he tried to grab the file back. He grabbed Navi's hand containing the file and she stopped abruptly. She turned towards him, and was mere inches away from his face. "Dear Matthew, you do not want to upset me, right?" With her other hand, she grabbed Matthew's hand roughly, and flipped him onto his back. Matthew in complete shock just stared at her while she dusted her coat. She bent down to whisper into his ear and say: "Because you do not want to see me angry." She smirked at him and walked away. She left him with shivers down his spine.

"Good day gentlemen, I hope we can meet again sometime." She waved behind herself as she turned a busy corner of police, and disappeared. "Dude, I dunno what just happened, but I have a serious boner." Alfred said to no one in particular. Arthur glared angrily towards Alfred, but decided to help Matthew up. "You alright Matthew, that was quite a fall." Said the Brit. "I-I-I'm f-fine Arthur, j-just a little shaken up t-that's all." Said an embarrassed Matthew, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Oh Mattie, don't feel bad. So what if you got your ass handed to you by a sexy looking girl. It's no big deal." Chuckled Alfred which got him a smack upside the head from Francis and Arthur. "Oh Mathieu, it is nothing to worry about, let's just go and get the copy of the file, okay?" Francis said, trying to calm the flustered Canadian.

"A-alright p-papa." Replied Matthew. He still felt a little embarrassed about what had just happened, but he wouldn't let it get to him. Meanwhile, Arthur went to complain about how there would be two agencies solving the case, Francis tagged along, and Alfred and Matthew decided to wait in the car.

"Hey, Mattie, you alright man?" Alfred asked the upset Canadian. "Y-yeah, why do you ask Alfred?" "Well, because I'm the hero, and hero's always help the ones in need!" Alfred flashed his toothy grin at Matthew, and he smiled. "Thanks Alfred, I needed that." "Anytime bro, just remember, if you wanna get her back, we'll do it the awesome way!" Alfred laughed, and Matthew started to laugh along with him.

Suddenly the front car doors opened, and in came Arthur, and Francis. "Feeling a little better Matthew?" Arthur asked. "Yes Arthur, thanks for asking. Now can we go eat something?" Matthew asked. "MCDONALD'S!" Alfred exclaimed waving his hands in the air frantically. "Bloody hell, no Alfred! That's like the fifth time we've had your bloody hamburgers this week!" Arthur yelled. "I agree with angleterre Alfred, no more of your American food." "Aw man! Alright, as long as we don't get any British food." All three shuddered at the thought of the terrible food, except for Arthur. "Oh come on! You wankers have no taste! My food isn't that terrible." "Oh really, last time we had your cooking, everything tasted like shit, it was burnt and your scones tasted THE WORST." Alfred stated. "BASTARD! My food is NOT the worst!" Arthur yelled.

"Okay, how about we order Chinese food?" Francis suggested "HELL YEAH! Anything beats British food!" Alfred yelled excitedly. Arthur mumbled something under his breath, but Francis caught him. "Angleterre! Don't say something like that about Alfred!" Francis said. "But it's the truth! Why do you even- You know what, forget about it, let's just go eat." Arthur said angrily. "ALRIGHT!" Alfred yelled again, yet he was still confused about what Arthur had said about him. "Hey Mattie, you up for Chinese?" Alfred asked Matthew. "O-oh, sure, that's f-fine by m-me." Matthew replied. The Canadian returned to his shy state.

Arthur was concerned about the case. How would two agencies be able to work on the same case together if they had never met?! This was going to complicate things… The case and their agency were in jeopardy if they let this other agency solve the case before them! Whoever they are, they'll never beat F.A.C.E! "IGGY! I'M HUNGRY! ARE WE THERE YET?!" Alfred whined. "Quit complaining git, we're here." They had stopped by an odd colored two story building; the building was a tan brownish color with a big sign in all capitals in an aqua blue saying: WANG YAO'S FAMILY RESTAURAUNT. They all stepped out and proceeded to enjoy a quiet meal, which for them was always loud. Filled with insults, vulgar language and a tiny bit of bonding. They walked in to see the place quiet, but they could hear the hustle and bustle from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2:Dates, Bars, and Mystery Calls

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the characters, just my OC's and the story! Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

Navi's POV: As I walked into the small café my friend owned, I stared at the art on the wall, most of my art was on the wall, but there was also art from my other friends. "What can I get you today Navi?" I turned around to see the green eyes of my Hungarian friend Elizabeta Héderváry. Today she was wearing a light green tank top with a pair of grey skinny jeans and, as always she wore her hair up in a ponytail with flowers on the side. She was also wearing her apron over the entire outfit. "The usual please Lizzy." I replied. She went towards the machine with a large coffee cup in her hands; filling the cup to the brim with my favorite coffee.

"So, I heard there was a recent murder here in our town? Who was it this time?" Eliza asked me. "Some retired porn star by the name of Deborah Gilda Mona Wolf." "Ugh, I hate her, My Ex used to watch her videos while I went to work." "Yeah, I remember him, I actually caught him watching those when I came over to visit once." I chuckled. She giggled and handed me the cup. "Anything else?" She asked. I shook my head, but then I noticed the red velvet cupcake in the glass counter and stared at it. "I knew you'd want that one, so I saved it for you." Eliza said taking it out and putting it on a frilly paper plate. I took it and paid for my coffee. "Thanks Lizzy; so are we still up for going to the bookstore after your shift?" I asked. "Definitely." Was the answer I got. I smiled, and decided to take my usual seat by the window and bookshelf. I sat and sipped my coffee staring at the art on my side. My cartoonish style always seemed to amuse me.

"Hey git." I looked up and staring at me with her black eyes was my friend and teammate: Kimberly Kai Diana. "Hello Kim. Still haven't finished The Mortal Instruments I see?" was my reply as I saw she had the newest book of the series. I smirked as she fumed at me. Usually she would wear clothing with wolves and dark themes. But nowadays she dressed in glittery outfits, and has started an obsession with glitter. Today she was a wearing a black T-shirt with the words "Ice Princess" written on them with you guessed it: Glitter. And navy blue jeans with black sneakers covered in glitter.

"So! I heard you got a case for us Navi, what about?" She asked me as she sat down in the chair across from mine. "Didn't you already hear? It's all over the news." "Yeah, I've been a little busy reading, if you hadn't noticed?" She replied pointing towards the book she held in her hand. I smiled knowing about that. I've known Kimberly and my crew since 8th grade, and ever since then, we've been the best of friends. So I basically knew everything about them, but not everything. "Yes, I noticed Kai; and what about the others? Have you heard from them?" "No. Not since last Friday. I mean, AJ and Gema have called, but nothing from Marcella and Ethan yet." She growled at the mention of Ethan's name.

Once Kai (Kimberly is her real name, but we call her Kai) found out Ethan was a transgender, Ethan's original name used to be Bellen, but when she became a he, and changed his name, Kai was **NOT** happy. They ignored and despised each other all through 8th grade and half of High School. I finally got them to be friends again, but Kai still had her hate for Ethan. I couldn't hate her for that; it goes against her religion, so I respect it. "Okay, here's the file I snatched from another group of detectives." I said tossing the file toward Kai. As she looked over the file, I bit into my cupcake, savoring its sweet flavor. She looked at me confused, so I asked: "What?" "Where did you get this file again?" "I told you, I snatched it from some other agency, why do you ask?" "I'm asking, because they left us a note." I nearly spit out my cupcake when she told me this. As quickly as I could, I grabbed the note, and it read:

_Ms. Vargas, like you said I hope we can meet again, because when you meet us again, we will solve this case first and defeat you and your posse. Signed, F.A.C.E_

I nearly crumpled the note and started to chuckle deviously at the piece of paper in my palm. So they wanna play rough, well we'll play even rougher. I shoved the paper into my pocket and got up from my seat. "See ya later Kai, meet me at my place at 7:30, and don't be late." I said grabbing my coffee and purse as I walked out of the cafe' towards my 1988 red Ferrari 166 Inter. I started the engine and sped off to find this F.A.C.E Agency, and when I find the one who wrote that note, I was personally going to kick him in the shins.

Normal POV: As they waited for their food, Alfred decided to look around the room at all the people surrounding him. He saw some of Yao's siblings, Mei, Leon, and Lien. He thought to himself the rest of them must be in the kitchen. He heard his stomach grumble as food was being taken from table to table. "Psh, you and your stomach Alfred, as idiotic as ever." Arthur said to the hungry American. "But Iggy, I'm hungry, so don't blame me!" Alfred complained to the fuming British man.

As the American and the Brit started throwing insults at each other, Matthew noticed Francis looking out the window at some stranger in a trench coat. "Papa, what's wrong?" "Hm? Oh, just it's that man, he seems so familiar..." Matthew looked towards the stranger outside, he did carry a familiar sensation... "Here is your food Aru." Matthew's thoughts were discarded as they all turned toward the Chinese man, Wang Yao, the owner of the restaurant. "Thank you Yao. So how are you and Ivan?" Arthur asked the now blushing Chinese man. "W-we are f-fine Aru. Thank you for asking." Yao roughly put the food on the table, and quickly walked away from the group. "What's with him?" Alfred asked puzzled, but that soon disappeared as he quickly grabbed his plate and started to chow down on the food. "You and your food Alfred..." Arthur said right before he bit into a dumpling.

As the group ate their food, they had not noticed that the stranger that Francis and Matthew saw, turned around toward the window to see them eating; with his mischievous grin he chuckled, turned around toward the street, walked around a corner and disappeared.

As they finished up their food, they went back outside toward Arthur's black 2007 Lincoln Town car, since it belongs to Arthur, he gets to drive. But on this day, Alfred wanted to drive. "ARTHUR! I WANNA DRIVE!" Alfred yelled pulling on the keys trying to get them away from the English man. "HELL NO ALFRED IT'S MY CAR! LET GO!" Arthur tried to put up a fight, but the British man was no match for the stronger American. "Hey Alfred, look an alien!" Arthur exclaimed, Alfred turned his head to view the fictional alien only to be pushed backward by Arthur. Alfred stumbling did not notice the tall dark haired girl reading a book walking toward him.

And as fate would have it- BLAM! There was a mess of papers and a book everywhere. Sky blue met piercing black as they made eye contact. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! You bloody wanker!" Kai yelled at Alfred rushing to pick up her stuff. As Alfred would say: "I'LL HELP BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" But instead, this is what he said: "L-Let me help you w-with t-that miss." He started to pick up the papers. From afar Arthur was laughing his pants off watching how flustered the American was with the girl, while Matthew and Francis were chuckling alongside the cackling English man.

As Alfred helped the mysterious girl, he had not realized that they had joined hands as they both grabbed for the same book. They had made eye contact, but the girl turned away, blushing furiously. Alfred too turned away with a small hint of pink on his cheeks. "S-Sorry I bumped into you m-miss." "It's quite alright, j-just next time watch where you're going." "A-Again I'm sorry M-Miss uh, um- uh-" "Diana, Kimberly Kai Diana. But, Miss Diana will be fine." Alfred smiled at her name "Kai…" He thought to himself as the most beautiful name he'd heard in the entire world. He turned to stare into those black sterile looking eyes. She noticed and turned around, blushing a furiously crimson red. "I-I would like to apologize Ms. Diana, how about I treat you to dinner?" Alfred asked hoping for a yes.

"Are you asking me out on a date? And I don't even know your name!" Kai exclaimed. "Alfred F. Jones at your service." He replied with a slight bow. She giggled at the gesture. "Hm, since you're asking politely, I guess I could accept the offer Mr. Jones." "AWESOME! I mean uh- I'll pick you up at nine Ms. Diana." "Till then Mr. Jones." Kai replied. Alfred handed her the book and she smiled at him, she handed him a slip of paper. On it her address and phone number was written on it walking away with a slight hop in every step.

He too jumped up and down in glee as he walked back toward the now shocked group. "Did he just do what I think he just did?" Arthur asked Francis. " Oui, he just did." Francis replied. Matthew was just as surprised as the others, but instead of standing there like an idiot, he said: "Congratulations Alfred." "Thanks Mattie, now can we go home? I've got a date to get ready for." Alfred smirked as he got into the car. Matthew joined him in the back as Arthur and Francis snapped out of their daze, and got into the front seats. Arthur started the engine, and drove back to their apartment. Arthur didn't know it, but when he saw Alfred get that girl's number, he felt an angry gurggling feeling in his stomach.

Just at 5 o'clock, Navi drove up toward the cafe' Eliza owned as Eliza locked the doors, and walked up to the red car. "So how was your day?" Navi asked the exhausted looking Hungarian. "The mid- afternoon rush was HORRIBLE today, and I had to deal Gilbert's stupid plea texts again." She replied. Navi looked sad, when anyone she cared about was upset, she couldn't help but feel bad too. So to ignore the feeling of upset in the pit of her stomach, she turned on the radio. As the song "Monster" By Imagine Dragons played through the car stereos, they sat in quite until the song "Payphone" By Maroon5 came on, and they started to sing along until they made it to the bookstore.

As they entered the store, Navi and Eliza quickly ran to the Manga section in search of their favorite genre: Yaoi. "So, who do you think is shipped together better? LenXTamaki? Or LenXJack? I go for LenXJack." "I don't know, they're both so cute!" Both girls squealed to themselves. Everything was peaceful as both girls read their books, until Eliza's cellphone started ringing.

"Hello? Hi Roderich! Hm? Uh-huh, yeah... with my friend... okay! See you then, I love you." Eliza giggled as she hung the phone. "What?" "My boyfriend wants to hang out, can you drop me off at his place?" Navi smiled at how happy her friend was with her new boyfriend Roderich Edelstein. They spent all their time together, and Roderich was a music teacher, and when he played for Eliza, she loved the sweet sound of the music. "Sure Lizzy. Let's go."

They exited the building, and Navi started to drive toward the same apartment building she lived in. It was quite a coincidence that Roderich and Navi lived in the same apartment, on the same floor and right next door. Okay, so Navi knew that Elizabeta arranged that they lived next door so that she can see Navi and Roderich whenever she wanted. As Navi and Eliza walked toward the apartment, Kai was waiting at Navi's door.

"Well, it's about bloody time you gits showed up." Kai said as they walked up to her. "Sorry Kai, we had stopped at the bookstore, and bought some books." Eliza replied. "Let me guess, you bought more yaoi?" Kai growled at us. We both looked at each other nervously. "Noooo…" Me and Eliza both said simultaneously. Kai hates homosexuality, and it goes against her religion. "Whatever, let's just go." "Okay, bye Lizzy, have fun with Roderich!" Navi smiled at the now blushing Hungarian. Kai huffed at the mention of the Austrian's name. (Kai hates a lot of things)

As they entered the bar, Navi looked around at the empty place, the only people there were two gentlemen in the back, and two familiar faces at the bar counter. Allistor Kirkland, the owner of the bar smiled at the two women who entered the bar. "Hello my lovelies, what can I get you?" His thick Scottish accent sounded like music in the empty bar. "A piña colada please Allistor; and a Whiskey on the rocks for Kai please." Navi replied the Scottish man's question. They both sat down at the bar next to the familiar woman. "Hello Marcy, nice to see you again, just not here." Navi said to the tired woman next to her. Marcella raised her head to see who had said hello to her to find the hazel eyes of her friend Navi Vargas.

"Hello Navi, Kai, glad to see you here." Marcella smirked. "Cut the crap Marcy, and tell us what you've been up to? We haven't seen you since Wednesday!" Kai growled. "I met a really nice Russian, we became friends, and now we meet up every Friday for Vodka, is that so bad?" Marcella replied again making Kai angrier. "Calm down Kai, and Marcy, is this guy your new boyfriend?" Navi asked the now sober Marcella. "No, he has a boyfriend already, we just have the same things in common, ya know, murdering bad people who hurt our loved ones, and drinking Vodka." "Okay, just making sure."

"Here are your drinks lovelies, anything else?" Allistor asked Navi and Kai. "No thanks Al, but could you make sure Kai doesn't throw up again like last time?" Navi giggled as Kai fumed at her. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WANKERS!" Allistor looked up at the irritated Kai and started chuckling. "AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" "I have a younger brother who acts just like you!" Allistor started to howl with laughter. Kai started to realize how foolish she looked, so she took her drink, and sipped it once then said to Navi: "Take me home." Navi looked at her in surprise. "I'll come back later, thanks for the drinks Allistor." Navi tipped her hat, and she and Kai walked away towards the exit.

Navi was tired. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. But as she flopped onto the couch, her cell phone began vibrating, and she answered. "Hello?" "Ms. Vargas, its time." Navi shot straight up as she heard this, her eyes widened as a result. "Where do I meet you?" "Meet me at "The Gentlemen's Club at midnight; and don't be late." The line went dead. Navi had been waiting, and its time…


End file.
